


Infatuation

by cease



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a game to Changmin. There is something about seeing great men fall that makes his blood rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Vampcircus1
> 
> Notes:
> 
> In celebration of Yunho and Changmin's brief cameo in the Japanese drama "Saki", this is a little ficlet inspired by episode 1. "Saki" is the name of the female protagonist in this drama, she seduces men and leads them to their ultimate downfall.
> 
> Dialogue based on the café scene between Saki and Nomura-sensei (episode 1).

  
‘Be careful,’ Changmin tells the man sitting before him. 

‘Be careful?’

‘That you don’t become my stalker, too.’

Yunho laughs, a hearty laugh, but it is a little too loud, too abrupt, too fake and Changmin brings his coffee cup to his lips to hide a smile. 

It is a game. 

The man sharing his table is not some random stranger Changmin picked up off the streets. He has been specially selected. Something about Yunho had stirred Changmin’s interest and once Changmin allows his interest to be stirred, he pursues his targets with fervour. There is something about seeing great men fall that makes his blood rush.

Changmin has learned to recognise attraction. He sees it written across thousands of faces as he stands on the stage under blinding lights; he reads it in words and lyrics and iambic pentameter in scented letters that fill his dressing room; and he saw it in the way Yunho’s eyes crinkled the first time they shook hands.

Everything is premeditated, meticulously planned and Jung Yunho is nothing but a pawn in the overall game, a game designed to conquer Changmin’s boredom. Once the game is over, when Changmin loses interest as he has with all his previous targets, he would abandon the board, mindless of the broken pieces left behind.

‘Well, it can be fine line, can’t it?’

‘I don’t think I understand,’ Yunho says, confused. 

‘You sleep with a worn out soft toy, probably one you’ve had since your youth.’

Changmin can tell Yunho is nervous by the way he shifts in his seat. It had been easy to reach this point, too easy. He must have been a better actor than he had realised. Normally this would please Changmin, but this time, it unsettles him. Just like the quiet determination in Yunho’s stares unsettle him. He had expected to see desperation, but Yunho shows no sign of losing control. 

It feels like a challenge and it excites him. For someone who appears to wear his heart on his sleeve, Yunho is surprisingly difficult to predict and Changmin does not allow himself to become overconfident. Maybe this target will keep him amused for longer than the others.

Briefly, Changmin wonders what Yunho sees when he is looking at him.  
  


> _They are stumbling into Yunho’s bedroom, Changmin is heading straight for the bed and Yunho, even in his drunken daze, is trying to pull him back._
> 
> _‘What is this?’ Changmin asks. He holds up an old toy from where it was sitting between Yunho’s pillows and laughs._
> 
> _‘Put Bambi down,’ Yunho says, in his sternest voice, but the effect is ruined when he trips over his own feet and lands in a heap on the carpet._
> 
> _Changmin’s head appears above him, laughing at him from the bed. His eyes are uneven and his hair is a messy fuzz on his head and Yunho thinks this is slightly different from his favourite dream, but it’s still unbelievably good because Changmin’s in it as well – only this isn’t a dream and Yunho really needs to get Changmin off his bed and out of his apartment before he says or does anything stupid and ruins everything._
> 
> _‘Oh my god, Hyung,’ Changmin is saying, ‘You sleep with a soft toy!’_
> 
> _Yunho can only stare back at him, because Changmin had just called him_ Hyung _and he doesn’t know what to make of it, only that it’s unexpected and not unwelcome._  
> 

  
‘You cherish old things, because you tend to form strong attachments. And attachments that are too strong, can lead to obsession.’

Words are flowing out of his mouth. Well rehearsed, they sound exactly like they did in his head – all his observations of Jung Yunho, all the details he remembers, he twists them for his own purpose. What he doesn’t say is that Yunho is a born leader, but even leaders need to be told that they are not always right. Yunho craves honest opinions and advice, especially if they are delivered bluntly – something Changmin is more than happy to provide; and with this, his infatuation will seep deeper, until the only thing Yunho craves is Changmin.

‘You are excessively self-conscious. Everyone says you always appear immaculate, but you actually carefully style your outfits, even down to your rings. I bet you have even lost sleep over what to wear –’ 

Yunho stares at the Cartier rings on his fingers and clenches his fists. 

But Changmin’s not finished.

‘You follow rules and principles strictly without giving an inch –’  
  


> _‘Please accept this as a token of my appreciation,’ Changmin says with a bow. He is holding a navy box towards Yunho._
> 
> _‘I’m sorry, Changmin-ssi, but I can’t accept gifts of any kind for the work that I do. It’s a rule of mine.’_
> 
> _‘How about a meal together, then?’_
> 
> _‘I’m sorry, the same principle applies.’_
> 
> _Changmin sighs. ‘So you won’t let me buy you anything? Not even a drink?’_
> 
> _‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho says, but he’s smiling at the way Changmin seems so disappointed._
> 
> _‘Alright then,’ Changmin suddenly brightens, ‘Let’s go to your place?’_
> 
> _‘Wha –at?’ Yunho asks, only it comes out as a bit of a squeal, which he hurriedly tries to cover with a cough. ‘I don’t see how that –’_
> 
> _‘You really helped me out this time,’ Changmin interrupts, ‘And if I can’t buy you a beer to drink, then I’m going to go drink_ your _beer, because either way, we’re going to drink together tonight.’_
> 
> _It was said with such finality that it made Yunho smile, completely charmed by the man standing in front of him._
> 
> _‘How is you drinking my beer supposed to be a token of your appreciation?’ Yunho teases._
> 
> _‘Well,’ Changmin says with a smile, ‘I_ am _famous, you know.’_  
> 

  
‘– means that you are afraid that even a slight deviation will cause you to do something you are afraid of doing.’.  
  


> _‘This is Shim Changmin,’ his friend Heechul gestures towards the tall man behind him, although he needn’t have bothered. Yunho has watched television and seen the billboards._
> 
> _‘This is a delicate case,’ Heechul explains when they have all taken a seat. ‘Changmin is being stalked.’_
> 
> _Yunho wants to laugh, but both Heechul and Changmin seem completely solemn._
> 
> _‘I don’t mean to be rude, but isn’t this a common occurrence for someone in your position? Furthermore, isn’t this a problem for the police?’_
> 
> _‘I don’t want to involve the police,’ Changmin speaks for the first time, his voice is deeper than Yunho had originally imagined._
> 
> _‘Changmin isn’t being stalked by fans, we think he’s being stalked by a fellow artist from the agency,’ Heechul explains._
> 
> _‘I see,’ Yunho makes a note that he would have to handle this matter personally without any delegation, to avoid the press getting a hold of any information. ‘What has she done so far?’_
> 
> _‘He… ’ Changmin starts, his eyes never leaving Yunho’s, as if waiting for a reaction, ‘has been showing up at my favourite restaurants and bars. Sometimes he’s loitering around my dressing room when I finish my shooting at the studio, he always says that it’s a coincidence. At first I did believe that it was a coincidence since we work in the same industry, but it’s been happening more and more regularly now…’_
> 
> _‘Feigned coincidences,’ Yunho nods, ‘the first step in stalking.’_
> 
> _‘Changmin has even seen his car outside his apartment building,’ Heechul cuts in._
> 
> _Changmin thins his lips and Yunho frowns. The younger man was clearly trying to appear unaffected, but something inside Yunho aches when he sees Changmin look away. Yunho realises then, that he would do everything in his power to help Changmin, to wipe that sad expression from his face._  
> 

  
‘So, Hyung, what is it that you are afraid of?’.  
  


> _Changmin is holding Bambi in one arm and patting the space on the bed next to him with the other._
> 
> _‘Come on, Hyung,’ he says, with an inviting smile and Yunho flushes. His eyes travel up Changmin’s bare ankles, to the peak of a hip bone exposed by stretched jeans, to the shape of his jaw line and high cheek bones currently darkened by the effects of alcohol. Yunho crawls up the bed until the length of his body is nearly covering Changmin’s and gently caresses the side of Changmin’s face._
> 
> _The eyes staring back at him are unfocussed and Yunho suddenly feels himself sobering up. He moves away from Changmin, but Changmin, as if missing the heat, moves along with him. His body curling towards Yunho’s as he closes his eyes. A moment later his breathing evens out._
> 
> _Yunho lays there, staring at Changmin’s sleeping face and feels so much_ want _and desire that it makes him reach out and run his fingers through Changmin’s hair. As soon as he touches the soft strands, he pulls back, horrified. Changmin is his client (former, his mind adds unhelpfully), a celebrity and not to mention, a man. Yunho should know better than to jump into relationships that he knows are doomed from the beginning._  
> 

  
‘I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,’ Yunho says, it comes out defensive, but Changmin is unfazed. 

‘I don’t mean to offend you,’ Changmin tells him, ‘I’m just saying that your good characteristics can also be your bad characteristics, like two opposite sides of the same coin. But, Hyung, you have many good characteristics, it makes you a wonderful person.’

‘So at the same time, I have many bad characteristics?’

Changmin smiles. ‘That’s only a possibility. I’m just saying that sometimes, it can be a fine line.’.  
  


> _After Changmin leaves the next morning, Yunho goes out and buys his entire discography. He listens to Changmin’s albums and watches his concert DVDs until the sound of Changmin’s voice is a familiar constant in his own apartment._
> 
> _When he finally sees Changmin walk into the café, Yunho forces himself to wait in the car for just a couple more minutes, even though he had been waiting in the car for nearly two hours already._
> 
> _‘Oh, Changmin-ssi!’ Yunho says by way of greeting. He tries to remain unfazed when Changmin doesn’t look particularly surprised at seeing him again. The door of the café closes with a soft jingle behind him._
> 
> _‘What a coincidence.’_

 


End file.
